


Golf Course Fun

by writingfan2017



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfan2017/pseuds/writingfan2017
Summary: While fooling around on the Golf Course at Lava Springs Troy learns a new fun fact about Gabriella. She is very ticklish. What will he do with this new information? One Shot Drabble! Tickle Fic DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!





	Golf Course Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this is my first HSM tickle story! Please tell me what you think and if you're interested in reading more.

They had been fooling around on the Golf Course, small food fight, and then chasing each other, and just for fun Gabriella jumped onto Troy's back getting a piggy back ride.

Finally here she was laying on the ground giggling softly as she tried to catch her breath back from laughing so hard.

Troy crawled over to her and put both his hands on both sides of her, hovering over her. "Hello down there." He teased.

She giggled. "Hello up there."

"You know, there is something I've been wondering about you." Troy said slowly. He carefully moved so he was on all fours hovering over her, but not pinning her down.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked.

There faces were so close together she thought for sure he would kiss her.

"Are you ticklish?"

Gabriella thought for sure he'd kiss her that she didn't even register his question until it was too late.

"Let's see, are you armpits ticklish?" He tickled her armpits and Gabriella burst into squeals of unstoppable giggles. Of course she chosen that day to wear her new pink strapless dress so her armpits were bare making the tickling worse.

Nohohohohoo! Stohohohohhop!" Gabriella giggled.

Troy laughed and stopped. "What about your sides?"

Gabriella laughed and squirmed and squealed and screamed. "Troy stop it!"

Troy stopped again. "Having fun?"

"No!" Gabriella squealed as she tried to push him away.

"Three more spots and I'm done. I promise."

"No! Not the stomach!"

"Oh not the stomach? Why?" Troy smirked and tickled her stomach.

Gabriella screamed and laughed hysterically as she squirmed and frantically tried to get away and push him away. She laughed so hard it was almost mute.

Troy chuckled and stopped. "I think I found your most ticklish spot."

"Stop it." Gabriella whined between giggles.

"Stop laughing and I will." Troy said and moved on to her ribs.

"I cahahahahahan't." Gabriella giggled.

"Then I can't stop either. How about under your ribs?"

"Troy no!" Gabriella squealed. Troy tickled right under her ribs and Gabriella screamed giggling hysterically. She was laughing too hard to speak or beg him to stop.

Troy chuckled and stopped. "Someone is really ticklish under their ribs."

"Under my ribs, my stomach, and my armpits, are my three most ticklish spots on my entire body." Gabriella said. "But now you've found all my ticklish spots so you can be done tickling me now. Let me up."

"Not yet. I have one more question."

"What's that?"

"How many ribs do you have?"

"No!" Gabriella squealed. "Troy don't."

He chuckled. "Ok, ok, I'll count your ticklish ribs later."

He stood and then helped her stand up, pulling her right into his arms. Again their faces were inches apart, they were going to kiss she just knew it…until the sprinklers turned on breaking them apart.

It didn't ruin their fun, instead they ran together through the sprinklers laughing together again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N what do you think? If you're interested in reading more HSM tickle stories please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
